Arrayeo
by Lee Minry
Summary: Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. "Tidak keberatan bukan jika aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang" Ucapan pria itu sontak membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya/KYUMIN/ GS/ Typo(s)/ OOC/ DLDR/ RnR/ THREESHOOT CH 3 IS SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

"Siapa kau?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa ia sudah ketahuan? Apa namja di hadapannya ini sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya? Apa namja itu akan marah?

Oke untuk opsi terakhir, Sungmin yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya kini tengah marah. Bisa dilihat dari garis rahangnya yang tegang dan mulut terkatup rapat jangan lupakan pula mata elang itu terus menatapnya tajam. Bahkan ini baru 3 hari dirinya melakoni peran.

"Yeobo~ apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sungmin membuka suara. Ia tarik garis bibirnya keatas, tersenyum pada pria yang kini tengah berdecih.

"Jangan membuat ini menjadi lama. Cukup kau katakan siapa dirimu?" ujarnya.

Sungmin bergegas mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang pria itu. Ia bergelayut manja berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya seperti prilaku wanita yang ia gantikan posisinya.

"Kyuhyun jagiya. Aku Sungjin istrimu. Kenapa kau terus menanyakan siapa aku?" kata Sungmin. Dalam hari ia terus berdoa agar hal yang tidak dia ingin kan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Kehidupan seeorang di pertaruhkan disini.

Sungmin terkesiap ketika Kyuhyun menekan pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Benarkah? Jika kau memang Sungjin istriku" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. "Tidak keberatan bukan jika aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang"

Ucapan pria itu sontak membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

- _Bagaimana ini?-_

 **.**

 **.**

ARRAYEO

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre : romance, drama**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), OOC**

 **TWO SHOOT**

 **Request dari Ikha Jo Joyers (FB)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Gadis itu berusaha untuk lepas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh gairah yang Sungmin akui membuat pemuda itu bertambah tampan.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang innocent.

Sungmin menatap kesana kemari. Ia harus memutar otak untuk memberi jawaban. Jangan sampai ia salah berbicara dan membuat semuanya berantakan. "Aku sedang _merah_ " dengan genit Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bersabarlah" godanya.

Sungmin berjinjit kaget ketika Kyuhyun menekan kewanitaanya dari luar mini dress yang ia pakai. "Aku tidak merasakan ada gumpalan apapun disini" gumam Kyuhyun rendah membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin merinding.

"Akh" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhun dengan berani mengelus kewanitaanya dan menekan clitnya dengan ibu jari.

Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun ketika pria itu semakin intens mempermainkan daerah sensitifnya.

Tidak! Tidak!

Ini salah! Sungguh sangat salah. Sungmin bangun, dorong pria itu dan jauhkan tubuhmu darinya. Dia bukan suamimu dia suami adikmu.

Dia suami adikmu

Dia suami adikmu

Sungmin tertampar akan pernyataan itu. Dia mendongak, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menyeringai padanya. "Menikmatinya?" katanya.

Dengan sepenuh tenaga, Sungmin mendorong pria tinggi itu. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana ia bisa terhayut dalam hasrat seperti tadi?

Sungmin akui dia sudah terpesona dengan Kyuhyun sejak Sungjin memperlihatkan foto suaminya. Tapi mengetahui jika pria itu adalah suami adiknya sendiri membuat emosi Sungmin campur aduk. Marah, kesal, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Lututnya terasa seperti jely. Sungmin duduk di single sofa. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan terisak pelan. Ia tidak bisa manahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menanggahkan kepalanya. Ia hirup udara dengan rakus dan membuangnya kasar seakan ia tidak membutuhkannya. Dengan merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun duduk di atas meja berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kau istriku?" gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. "Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis aku tidak akan marah asalkan kau katakan yang sebenarnya"

Tangisan Sungmin perlahan berhenti. Masih menunduk kan kepala, gadis itu mengusap air matanya. Kyuhyun meraih tisu tak jauh dari tempatnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar pada Sungmin.

Gadis itu bergumam terima kasih lalu mulai membersihkan air matanya dan air bening yang di produksi oleh indera penciumannya.

"Angkat kepalamu" perintahnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun beberapa detik kemudian kembali menunduk. Ah! Dirinya memang sudah ketahuan.

"Maafkan aku" cicitnya. "Apa aku ketahuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya iya" ucap Sungmin pasrah.

Gadis itu mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi, beberapa saat kemudian pria itu kembali kehadapannya dengan sebotol air mineral.

"Minumlah dulu"

Sungmin menerima botol air itu dengan sungkan. Kembali bergumam terima kasih dan meminum air dingin itu yang terasa menyejukan tenggorakannya.

"Sudah?" Sungmin menganguk. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit basah lalu menyerahkan botol itu kembali pada Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menutup mulut botol lalu menaruh disampingnya. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Siap bercerita?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menganguk. Mau tidak mau, Sungmin harus mengakui semua sandiwaranya. Ia rasa perkiraannya salah tentang Kyuhyun yang marah. Pria itu malah menawarkan tisu, mengambilkan air untuknya dan kini menatapnya dengan teduh. Tidak ada sorot yang menyalahkannya.

Walau memang ia bersalah. Kyuhyun tidak mengintimidasinya dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin patuh dan nyaman untuk membongkar kenapa ia berpura-pura menjadi istrinya.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan adik kembarku, Sungjin. Kami terpisah dari kecil saat berumur 10 tahun. Ibu hanyalah seorang janda yang penghasilannya sedikit di dapat dari menjadi pelayan di sebuah kedai. Karena masalah ekonomi, ibu terpaksa memilih di antara kami untuk di adobsi oleh keluarga lain.

Sungjin di adobsi dan di bawa ke Amerika oleh keluarga asuhnya yang memang bekerja disini. Selama ini aku tahu kabar Sungjin dari surat yang di kirimkan Tn dan Ny Kim. Karena selama itu Sungjin tidak pernah membalas suratku.

Setelah 15 tahun. Sungjin membalas suratku dan mengatakan jika dia akan datang ke Korea untuk menemuiku. Aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Sungjin"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, raut wajahnya sangat sedih. "Tapi Sungjin meminta hal aneh.." gumamnya pelan.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau memintaku u-untuk apa?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang memandangnya malas._

 _Sungjin mendengus. "Dengar kakakku 'sayang'. Apa permintaan ini berlebihan? Aku hanya memintamu untuk menggantikanku. Hanya selama 3 bulan"_

 _Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tahu. Kita memang kembar, wajah kita sama. Tapi Sungjin, kau sudah punya suami. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu?"_

 _Sungjin memutar matanya malas. "Karena wajah kita sama, dia tidak akan mengetahui jika kau itu bukan aku"_

" _Tapi tingkah laku kita berbeda"_

" _Aku akan memberitahu mu bagaimana aku bertingkah laku di hadapan dia"_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Dengar" Sungjin menumpu tangannya di atas meja. "Kau butuh uang untuk mengobatan ibu bukan?"_

 _Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya oleh Sungjin. "Aku akan membayar semua biaya untuk itu, dan kau kakakku 'tersayang' harus mau menggantikan posisiku"_

" _Su-sungjin" lirih Sungmin._

 _Apakah ini adiknya?_

 _Flashback off_

"Jadi begitulah" ucap Sungmin. Gadis itu harap-harap cemas menatap Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu setelah ia menceritakan semuanya?

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Tidak menyangka jika istrinya melakukan hal seperti ini dan parahnya meminta kakak kembarnya untuk menggantikan dirinya?

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ibu sudah menjalani oprasi ginjal sebelum aku kemari. Dia sedang dalam proses pemulihan dan beberapa pemeriksaan yang menyeluruh karena Ibu sakit komplikasi juga"

"Apa Ibumu tahu tenang ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya. Ibu sudah sakit komplikasi dan aku tidak mau membuatnya sakit jantung juga" kata Sungmin sembari memegang dadanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Tak tahu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa detik. Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Lalu dimana istriku sekarang?"

Sungmin menunduk, ia mainkan jemarinya gusar. "Dia sedang keliling Eropa naik kapal pesiar" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Dengan?"

Sungmin mendongak, lalu menunduk sekali lagi. "Sungjin bilang, pria itu kekasihnya"

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dalam hati. "Sudah ku duga"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Somewhere at room on a cruise ship_

Mata sipit pria itu semakin memicing saat merasa goresan pensilnya melenceng dari yang ia harapkan. Dengan hati-hati ia menghapus goresan hitam itu kemudian kembali menatap objek dari lukisan yang ia buat saat ini.

"Kau serius sekali"

"Aha! Aku kira kata-kata itu sama seperti yang di ucapkan _Rose DeWitt_ kepada _Jack Dowson_ " pria itu Kim Jongjin menghentikan sebentar gerak tangannya dan menatap sembari tersenyum nakal pada wanita yang berbaring dihadapannya. Objek lukisannya.

"Benar. Dan aku kini sudah bertelanjang bulat seperti _Rose DeWitt_ yang meminta pada kekasihnya untuk di lukis tanpa sehelai benang apapun"

"Jadi aku kekasihmu?" goda Jongjin.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau membuat mood ku buruk"

"Oh maafkan aku. Kembalikan ekpresi menggoda seperti tadi. Aku belum selesai melukis wajah cantikmu. Ny Cho"

"Bagus. Kau semakin memperburuk moodku dengan panggilan itu" cibirnya.

"Aku bercanda sayang" Jongjin terkekeh. "Kau milikku kan? Lee Sungjin?" lanjutnya.

Sungjin mendesah pelan. "Terserah. Cepat selesaikan lukisan itu. Aku sudah pegal dengan posisi ini"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dan kau milikku"

"Selesaikan lukisan itu dan miliki aku" Sungjin tersenyum sembari melayangkan wink pada kekasih hatinya itu.

Pria itu tergelak mendengar ucapan nakal kekasihnya. Ia berdehem. "Aku tidak sabar memlikimu" ucapnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi melukis.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya dan menyinari kota Manhattan. Sungmin menggeliat, tidurnya benar-benar lelap. Gadis itu masih betah berbaring dan memandang keluar jendela yang tirainya tidak ia tutup tadi malam.

Mengingat malam tadi ia sudah menjelaskan kebohongannya pada Kyuhyun. Hatinya menjadi lega. Beban yang memberatkan punggungnya seakan terangkat. Beruntung pula, karena Kyuhyun tidak marah sama sekali.

Setelah menanyakan keberadaan Sungjin dan ia menjawab. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk pergi tidur di kamar tamu. Sungmin tidak protes, itu malah membuatnya senang dan bisa tertidur lelap seperti sekarang karena 3 hari kemarin ia harus terpaksa tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Tidur dengan seorang pria yang bukan suami atau kekasihnya, membuat Sungmin sulit untuk memejamkan mata.

Tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengetahuinya?

Ah benar. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Ia harus mandi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan menanyakan pada pria itu bagaimana bisa mengetahui kebohongannya.

Sungmin tersenyum puas mellihat meja makan sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan. Tugas selanjutnya ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Morning"

Sungmin bergedik kaget ketika Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya. Tanpa memperdulikan ekpresi kagetnya, pria itu duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa masih berdiri? Kau akan makan kan?"

Ah!

Sungmin tersadar. Ia menganguk dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dentingan sendok saling menyahut. Sungmin menyuapkan makanannya sesekali melirik Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap makanan dihadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sungmin mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun kikuk. "Itu. Bagaimana kau tahu aku bukan Sungjin?"

"Oh, itu"

Sungmin tambah penasaran. Kenapa jawabannya hanya 'oh, itu'. Sungmin ingin lebih. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Well! Itu hal mudah. Sungjin tidak pernah menyiapkan baju apa yang harus aku pakai untuk pergi ke kantor. Sungjin tidak pernah menyiapkan air hangat untukku. Sungin tidak pernah menyambutku pulang dan menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan di kantor. Sungjin tidak pernah membersihkan rumah. Sungjin tidak pernah memasak dan Sungjin tidak pernah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukku"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Belum sempat ia mencernya perkataan Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Sejak pertama kau datang aku sudah tahu kau bukan Sungjin. Kau melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sungjin padaku. Wajah kalian memang sama, tapi cara kalian tersenyum dan tingkah laku kalian sangat jauh berbeda. Pertama aku heran bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis. Karena itu aku mencari tahu tentangmu"

"K-kau mencari tahu tentangku? Ba-bagaima-"

"Aku menemui orang tua Sungjin. Sedikit berbasa-basi dan mereka menceritakan semuanya jika Sungjin mempunyai saudara kembar. Dan lagi kau hanya mengerjapkan mata ketika aku berbicara bahasa inggris padamu dan bodohnya kau malah bilang 'apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti'. Apa kau lupa jika sungjin hidup di Amerika"

Sungmin menganga. Jadi Kyuhyun mencari tahu tentang dirinya. parah! Bahkan sejak pertama ia datang keapartemen tempat tinggal Sungjin dan Kyuhyun eh sebentar...

 _Sejak pertama kau datang aku sudah tahu kau bukan Sungjin_

Sungmin membulatkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu aku bukan Sungjin dari pertama aku datang kemari?"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Ya"

"YA TUHAN"

Kyuhyun kaget ketika Sungmin berteriak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin seakan dia baru pertama kali mengetahui jika telepon bisa berbunyi. Pria itu tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa geli melihat Sungmin yang terus bergumam 'ya tuhan bagaimana ini', 'Sungjin maafkan kakakmu ini', 'aku memang bodoh' dan masih banyak gumaman tidak jelas yang Sungmin keluarkan.

Apa ini sifat asli gadis itu?

Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya memperhatikan Sungmin.

Wajah itu memang sama tapi ia merasa Sungmin lebih cantik dari Sungjin. Matanya lebih bulat, hidungnya lebih kecil, bibirnya berwarna pink dengan bagian bawah yang tipis. Bagaimana rasa dari bibir itu?

Memikirkan itu membuat tubuhnya merespon di luar keinginanya. Kyuhyun segera menepis pikiran kotornya. Bagaimana pun ia masih terikat dengan Sungjin istrinya adik dari gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun berdehem. Ia akan membujuk Sungmin untuk berhenti meracau namun lagi-lagi ia terkejut ketika Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 30 cm.

"A-apa?" gugup Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin, orang tuamu kemari. Apa meraka juga tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. Bisa gawat jika wajahnya sedekat itu dengan Sungmin. "Tentu. Aku memberi tahu mereka dan mengundang mereka kemari. Dan yah, mereka juga merasakan perbedaannya" jelasnya.

"Oh ya ampun" Sungmin lunglai dan kembali duduk.

Sungmin tengah meracau lagi sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menganalis apa yang terjadi padanya. Sejak ia tinggal satu atap dengan Sungmin. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang jangal pada hatinya.

Ia akan mengeluarkan semburat merah melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Ia tersentuh melihat bekal makanan yang Sungmin buat untuknya. Hatinya berdetak cepat tiap kali Sungmin memandanganya.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Sungmin. Ia hanya tidak menyangka dalam waktu 3 hari perasaannya berubah.

"Ummaa aku bodoh. Putri satumu ini kenapa begitu bodoh. Aku bodoh" racau Sungmin.

"Eum.. Sungmin"

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ehem. Namamu Sungmin kan? Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin menganguk.

"Kita lupakan masalah ini oke. Kuanggap hal ini sudah selesai" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menganguk pasrah.

"Amm, hari ini hari Minggu. Karena kau sudah berada di Amerika. Apakah kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan? Aku bisa menunjukan tempat wisata di negara ini"

Sungmin mengerjap kan matanya. Belum merespon apa-apa. "Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau" seru Sungmin. "Tapi aku belum selesai makan" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku juga belum. Kita selesaikan dulu sarapan kemudian baru pergi"

"Setuju" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Dan itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona.

Pria itu menunduk, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang kurang peka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya lebar. Sejak tadi ia tidak berheti berteriak takjub. Kini dihadapannya menjulang tinggi Patung Liberty yang biasanya ia lihat di tv atau surat kabar, sekarang Sungmin bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Tutup mulutmu. Nanti lalat masuk" Sungmin reflek menutup mulutnya mendengar sindiran itu. Ia menggerucutkan bibirnya lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu aku ingin di foto. Fotokan aku ya ya"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sungmin seperti anak kecil, lincah bergerak kesana kemari. Sungmin berlari agak jauh dengan Kyuhyun dan berpose dengan kedua tangan direntangkan sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan kamera SLR nya dan membidik foto Sungmin beberapa kali.

Setelah puas bermain di pulau Liberty. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di taman kota. Duduk di kursi di bawah pohon dengan memakan satu cup besar ice cream yang di makan berdua.

"Jadi kau bersekolah hanya sampai SMP?" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin. Berbeda sekali dengan Sungjin yang hidup sejahtera dengan keluarga angkat.

Sungmin menganguk. "Aku sudah bercerita. Sekarang giliranmu"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu"

Kyuhyun menyendokan ice cream lalu memakannya. "Emm. Aku anak tunggal. Lahir di Korea, ketika berumur 7 tahun aku dan kelurgaku pindah kemari. Sudah"

Sungmin mengerut tidak puas. "Hanya begitu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ya. Tak ada yang special tentangku"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan Sungjin"

"Perjodohan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang menampakkan jika gadis itu tengah penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"Orangtua asuh Sungjin dan Ayahku bersahabat. Mereka ingin memperkuat ikatan bisnis dengan ikatan kerabat juga. Ya jadilah seperti itu"

"Apa kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Sungmin. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit tak rela ketika menanyakan itu.

"Jika kami saling mencintai tidak mungkin Sungjin pergi dengan kekasihnya, Sungmin" kikik Kyuhyun. Pria itu begitu santai menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau mencintai Sungjin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kalian menikah? Kalau tidak mencintai kenapa tidak bercerai saja- ups maaf aku tidak maksud bicara seperti itu" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Gadis dihadapannya sangat to the point. "Kau lucu"

Sungmin bertanya dalam hati apa yang lucu?

"Tapi kau benar. Kenapa kami tidak bercerai saja ya?" Kyuhyun tampak merenungkan pernyataan itu. "Mungkin karena aku dan Sungjin sama-sama tidak perduli tentang pernikahan ini dan membuat orang tua kami senang dengan kekerabatan yang terjalin"

"Tapi bukankah itu menyiksa kalian? Sungjin bahkan harus berbohong untuk pergi bersama dengan kekasihnya"

"Ya, aku jadi berpikir untuk bercerai. Terima kasih, aku senang kau sudah datang kemari" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berterima kasih padanya. "Hubunganmu dengan Sungjin selama ini jika bukan suami istri, lalu apa? Sahabat? Adik kakak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti kami saling menghargai saja satu sama lain" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin berohria.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa ini sudah bulan ketiga dirinya berada di benua Amerika. Selama itu, Sungmin sudah mengunjungi banyak tempat. Hampir semua tempat wisata di Amerika ia sudah jejaki.

Sungmin membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil beberapa foto yang di ambil di tempat wisata yang ia singgahi. Foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum melihat potret-potret itu.

Jika di pikirkan. Entah sejak kapan hubungan meraka menjadi dekat. Tiap weekend, Kyuhyun akan selalu mengajaknya ketempat-tempat wisata itu.

Masalah sebelumnya tidak pernah di bahas dan di singgung sama sekali. Kyuhyun juga mengajaknya kerumah orang tuanya dan anehnya kedua orang tuanya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keberadaan Sungmin.

Tapi itu terpikirkan sekarang oleh Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun ketika Sungjin kembali?

Lalu, dia pun harus kembali pulang bukan jika Sungjin kembali?

Pulang.

Itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Hatinya sakit menyadari kenyataan itu. Ia harus berpisah dengan pria itu. Pria yang jujur saja telah mengisi hatinya selama 3 bulan ini. Pria yang bahkan membuat Sungmin terpesona hanya karena melihat fotonya ketika Sungjin memperlihatkanya pada dirinya.

Cinta!

Ya, Sungmin mencintai pria itu.

Sungmin menatap kembali salah satu foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan tak lama air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipinya.

oOo

"Dokumenmu? Jangan sampai tertinggal lagi seperi kemarin" Sungmin bertanya sembari membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan pagi mereka.

"Yes ma,am. Aku sudah membawanya" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memakai jas hitamnya.

"Ma,am? Itu artinya bu? Aku bukan ibu-ibu" Sungmin cemberut menatap Kyuhyun.

Mereka memang sudah tidak ada jarak sedikit pun sekarang. Kadang mereka akan saling mengejek kebiasaan buruk masing-masing. Kadang pula menyeritakan tentang diri mereka.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu-ibu Sungmin"

"Dan kau akan menjadi Bapak-bapak"

"Tidak, aku serius kau akan menjadi ibu-ibu" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Ibu dari anak-anakku"

Jantung Sungmin langsung berpacu cepat mendengar itu. Tak mau menampakkan wajah yang merona. Sungmin melemparkan serbet pada Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai mencuci piring.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat wajah merona Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin, ia akan menjadi pria awet muda jika bersama gadis itu yang selalu membuatnya tertawa lepas.

"Aku pergi ya" pamit Kyuhyun.

Pria itu sudah berada di luar pintu ketika Sungmin menghampirinya dengan sebuah kotak bekal makan siang.

"Kau melupakan ini" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. "Terima kasih" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu mencibir.

"Sampai jumpa sore nanti" katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Jika Kyuhyun lebih fokus melihat pada wajah Sungmin. ia bisa tahu jika senyum itu tidak sampai menyentuh mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah dan berbalik ketika Sungmin memanggilnya lagi.

Cup~

Kyuhyun membatu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin mencium pipinya, cukup lama. Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang terendam oleh detak jantungnya. "M-min?"

Gadis itu menunduk. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis itu. "Hati-hati dijalan" ujar Sungmin lalu berlari masuk ke apartemen meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sama memerah seperti gadis itu.

Sungmin bersandar pada pintu. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdebar menggila. Entah keberanian dari mana ia bisa melakukan hal itu?

Ia teringat jika hari ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Sungjin seperti apa yang di janjikan adiknya itu. Seketika itu Sungmin merosot dan menangis.

Sekarang waktunya ia pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu~" lirihnya.

oOo

Sungjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar merasa terganggu karena Sungmin terus menatapnya. Mereka sekarang tengah duduk menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa Sungmin kembali ke Korea.

Sungjin sendiri baru tiba kembali di Amerika 2 hari yang lalu dan tinggal bersama kekasihnya.

Sungjin menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kenapa kau terus menatapku?" katanya sinis.

Sungmin menunduk sebentar lalu melihat Sungjin lagi. "Apa kau akan berkunjung ke Korea? Melihat ibu?" tanyanya pasalnya ketika adiknya ke Korea menemuinya, Sungjin tidak menemui ibunya. di ajak pun Sungjin menolak. Sungjin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kakak kembarnya itu.

Pengeras suara memenuhi seluruh isi bandara menginformasikan jika pesawat tujuan Seoul Korea selatan akan take off dalam beberapa menit.

Kedua kakak beradik itu beranjak dari kursi tunggu menuju loket. Sungjin tersentak ketika Sungmin memeluknya tiba-tiba dan terisak pelan. Sungjin mau tak mau menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya namun tak mampu. Ia menatap adik kembarnya itu. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Sungjin-ah?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Sungjin menatap Sungmin datar. "Mungkin"

"Aku berharap itu berarti kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya?" kata Sungmin menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sungmin memeluk Sungjin sekali lagi sebelum ia berjalan menuju loket dan menaiki pesawat.

Sungjin menatap punggung sempit kakak kembarnya. Jika tadi di hadapan Sungmin wajah datar yang Sungjin perlihatkan, kini wajah cantik itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi Eonni. Pasti, aku yakin itu" ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

.

.

Deru mesin pesawat sudah nyaring terdengar. Hanya beberapa menit lagi Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkan negeri ini. Meninggalkan Sungjin dan meninggalkan..

Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengelus gelang emas putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Gelang pemberian Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghapus air matanya mengingat pria itu.

 _Selamat tinggal, Kyu._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah ini lah ff gsnya. Review juseyooo ;D


	2. Chapter 2

1 bulan kemudian

Rutinitas Sungmin tiap harinya adalah bangun pagi, membersihkan rumah, mandi, sarapan, pergi bekerja di toko ice cream milik teman SMP nya dari jam 9 sampai jam 7 malam setelah itu ia akan menemani Ibunya yang dirawat di rumah sakit sampai pukul 10 lalu pulang kerumah kemudian tidur.

Seperti sekarang, gadis itu tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju rumahnya dia sudah dari rumah sakit, Sungmin tersenyum mengingat perkataan Dokter bahwa sebentar lagi Ibunya bisa pulang kerumah.

Jika sudah sendirian seperti ini, Sungmin selalu teringat Kyuhyun. Apa kabarnya pemuda itu? Ini sudah 1 bulan lebih sejak ia meninggalkan pria itu tanpa pamitan.

Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun ketika tidak mendapati dirinya di apartemen?

Apa pria itu marah?

Apa pria itu masih mengingatnya?

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia merindukan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya beberapa kali Sungmin sudah berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun dan menanyakan kabarnya tapi Sungmin terlalu takut akan reaksi pemuda itu.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi lalu mendongak. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia termenung. Di hadapan nya kini, di depan pintu rumahnya tengah berdiri seorang pria yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Itu Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARRAYEO**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre : romance, drama**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), OOC**

 **TWO SHOOT**

 **Request dari Ikha Jo Joyers (FB)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Sungmin tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan nya sekarang. Hingga membuatnya diam mematung. Sampai Kyuhyun telah berada di hadapannya, gadis itu masih tetap diam.

"Gadis nakal" gumamnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Ia terlihat lega dan senang sekaligus. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang selama 1 bulan ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Kyu?"

"Ya. Ini aku" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia terkekeh melihat Sungmin masih melongo menatapnya.

"B-bagaimana bi-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Namun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan menceritakannya tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memasak untukku? Aku sangat lapar" rengek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu tersenyum senang. Ya ini nyata, Kyuhyun ada disini, dihadapannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya Mr Cho"

oOo

"Kau sudah mendapatkan makanan dan aku yakin perutmu sudah penuh sekarang" Sungmin duduk bersila menghadap Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu bergumam terima kasih. Kyuhyun menelusuri rumah yang Sungmin tinggali. Rumah ini kecil, 2 kamar, ruang tamu dan dapur dalam satu ruangan dan kamar mandi. Dalam hati Kyuhyun prihatin dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Maaf. Rumah ini membuatmu tidak nyaman ya?" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah berapa lama kau dan ibumu tinggal disini?"

"Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Bagi kami, rumah ini termasuk besar. Kami bahkan pernah tinggal di sebuah garasi" Sungmin cemberut pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengasihaniku" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak" jawabnya tegas.

Pria itu mengubah posisinya hingga ia pun berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Ia menggengam tangan gadis itu. "Kau gadis hebat. Kau berhasil bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu"

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum lebar walau hatinya berdebar karena Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya. "Terima kasih. Aku memang gadis hebat" mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Siap bercerita?" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku merasa dejavu"

Sungmin terkikik. Dulu, Kyuhyun bertanya padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk bercerita sekarang terbalik.

"Baiklah aku mulai" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah bercerai dengan Sungjin"

Rahang Sungmin jatuh. Merasa terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. "Cerai? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar. "Aku sudah bilang kan jika aku dan adikmu menikah karena di jodohkan? Dan kami juga tidak saling mencintai"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Benarkah? Aku rasa aku lupa" Sungmin tersenyum lima jari. Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan ekpresi sepeti ini (-_-).

"Heheh, aku bercanda. Lanjutkan ceritanya. Lalu bagaimana orang tua kalian?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka mengerti, walaupun mereka tidak lagi berbesan hubungan mereka akan tetep terjaga, begitu katanya"

Sungmin mendesah lega. "Syukurlah jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu Sungjin bagaimana?"

"Dia juga baik. Dia tinggal dengan kekasihnya"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin juga merindukan adik kembarnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedih. Ia harus mengalihkan membicaraan ini. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya lalu berdehem. "Aku marah" kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya susah ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Kyu~"

"Kau" desis Kyuhyun. "Berani sekali kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Kau pergi begitu saja hanya secarik kertas yang kutemukan ketika pulang kerja. Cih"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya-" Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika dirinya bisa saja menangis karena harus pulang kembali ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkesiap ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan membuatnya mendongak. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya.

Cup~

Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan onxy hitam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan ku waktu itu" Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin. "Aku seperti orang gila. Meneriaki namamu tapi kau tetap tak ada"

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Kyuhyun.

Deru nafas diantara mereka saling bersahutan . Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sadar jika mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Waktu 3 bulan di habiskan bersama membuat sebuah bibit cinta tumbuh perlahan di hati mereka. Tiap waktu ke waktu bibit itu tersiram oleh kebersamaan mereka, canda, tawa, cerita, rasa perhatian, pengertian, keterbukaan, dan senyuman itu semua yang membuat rasa itu ada.

Perpisahan di antara mereka malah membuat bibit itu tambah tumbuh menjadi kuncup bunga dan kini telah bermekaran dengan indah saat mereka bertemu kembali.

Terbawa oleh suasana dan luapan rasa rindu di antara mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun berani mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kedua mata mereka terpejam. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan manis. Ketika Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Wajahnya begitu merah bak kepiting rebus. "Hei" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku malu" rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Pria itu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Mereka terdiam menikmati suara detak jantung masing-masing yang berdebar tak terkendali. Sungmin melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu juga, Kyu" cicit Sungmin.

"Aku tahu" gumam Kyuhyun.

Dengan tak rela Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu dengan dirimu. Tapi aku merasakan jantungku selalu berdebar jika bersamamu. Aku merasa protektif terhadapmu. Aku merasa cemburu hanya karena ada lelaki yang menatapmu" Kyuhyun menatap mata bening Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin"

Desakan air mata terasa menusuk matanya, Sungmin mengerjap dan air mata itu mengalir. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada itu.

Cintanya!

Cintanya pada Kyuhyun tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terima kasih tuhan batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "A-apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku?"

Seketika itu Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin menatapnya dengan dahi menggerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. "Jika tidak kenapa aku menerima ciumanmu tadi?" dumelnya.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan bahagia. "Kau menerimaku?"

Sungmin melempar senyum manis pada Kyuhyun, lalu menganguk. "Ya. Aku mencinta-"

Cup~

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman itu terasa menuntut. Lembut namun memaksa dan juga panas. Tiap detiknya ciuman itu semakin bertambah liar. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berpindah tempat masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dengan gadis itu berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ahh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat dan mengernyit ketika milik Kyuhyun berusaha menerobos kewanitaanya. Terasa perih, panas dan juga penuh.

Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana milik kekasihnya itu perlahan masuk lalu tertarik dan kembali memasukinya. Tiap gesekan milik Kyuhyun di dinding kewanitaannya sanggup membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berkata, ia hanya mampu mendesah hebat. Sungguh nikmat.

"Ahh ahh ahh" Sungmin mencengkram erat punggung Kyuhyun ketika pria itu bergerak dengan tempo agak cepat.

"Sungmin~" desah Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengecup sepanjang garing tulang rahang kecil Sungmin. Kecupannya beralih ke leher jenjang Sungmin, menciumnya, menjilatnya, mengigit, menghisapnya membuat Sungmin terpekik yang berhasil membuat gairahnya semakin tinggi.

Kyuhyun meraup pinggang Sungmin lalu mengangkatnya hingga kini Sungmin duduk dipangkuannya dengan tubuh yang semakin menempel.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan dirinya yang sama-sama bergerak.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun ketika milik kekasihnya itu semakin dalam memasukinya. Mengenai titik entah apa yang membuat Sungmin merasa sangat nikmat.

"Kyu~ ahh" Sungmin mengandahkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun kembali menghisap leher Sungmin. Bahu mulus Sungmin pun tak terlewatnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun juga mengemut nipple kemerahan Sungmin yang mencuat.

"Hampir sampai" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun ketika pria itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Cepat, kuat, tepat mengenai spot ternikmatnya dan Sungmin melepaskan semua hasratnya. Sungmin tidak bisa menunggu Kyuhyun, ia pun sampai terlebih dahulu dan beberapa menit kemudian disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin~" nama itu keluar ketika Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya.

Mereka berhenti. Deru nafas di ruang kamar yang kecil itu terdengar saling bersahutan. Posisi mereka masih sama dengan Sungmin yang masih duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Oh My God. Itu menakjubkan" Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin membuat tubuh ramping itu semakin dan semakin menempel padanya. Sungmin tersenyum di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bahagia.

"Sayang" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Mengelap dahi pria itu yang di penuhi peluh kemudian mengecupnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin. Mengecup keningnya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum. Sungguh Senyum Sungmin membuat gadis itu tambah bertambah cantik dan Kyuhyun mengakuinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian meraup bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

ini sudah pagi, cicit burung sudah berkicau dan bernyanyi. Sungmin tampaknya masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut. Ia masih menikmati pemandangan indah di sampingnya.

Ya tuhan!

Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas. Semalam baru saja ia bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun, makan bersama, berbincang, berciuman, saling mengungkapkan perasaan dan berakhir di ranjang.

Beberapa kali berhubungan dengan pria, Sungmin tidak pernah melangkah sejauh ini. Hanya sekedar berpelukan dan berciuman, salah kecupan. Tapi kali ini, ah Sungmin sangat malu mengatakannya.

"Morning"

Sungmin yang tengah melamun terkejut mendengar sapaan itu, ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum manis dan sumpah demi penguasa langit. Kyuhyun sungguh sangat tampan. Wajah Sungmin merona, ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Oh My God!

Sungmin langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. "Kenapa menutupi wajah cantikmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia tidak berniat membuka selimut itu yang menutupi wajahnya. "Sungmin, buka selimutnya aku ingin melihat wajahmu"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah"

Sungmin mengalah. Dia membuka selimut itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi pada Sungmin. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Pria itu bangun, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang merosot dan hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun mengambil celana jins nya yang tergeletak di bawah dekat nakas.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun, ah bukan tapi lebih memperhatikan goresan luka memerah di punggung Kyuhyun. Dia yang membuat luka itu dengan kuku-kuku jarinya saat Kyuhyun berusaha masuk kedalam dirinya.

Blush! Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah.

Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Sungmin membenarkan letak selimutnya untuk menutup tubuhnya dan perlahan bangun dengan sedikit ringisan.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Apa itu, yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berubah tegang. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun berdehem lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil cantik kehadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dan sukses membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

Sebuah cincin.

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya keras. "Lee Sungmin. Menikahlah denganku"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Matanya memanas dan sudah berkaca-kaca. Sungmin tidak percaya ini, pria ini melamarnya.

"Kita baru mengenal hanya 3 bulan, beberapa jam yang lalu kita baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sekarang kau melamarku" kata terakhir Sungmin ungkapkan dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ya. Itu karena aku yakin" sahut Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya, penuh dengan cinta.

"Kau adalah takdirku" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya lagi. "Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" ulangnya lagi.

Tak ada alasan Sungmin untuk menolak. Sebuah anggukan yang Sungmin berikan membuat Kyuhyun berseru senang. "Terima kasih tuhan" syukur Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu lalu memasangkannya di jari manis Sungmin.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintamu" balas Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia sekaligus takjub melihat sebuah cincin yang begitu cantik melingkari jari menisnya. Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin berterima kasih pada tuhan.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Pria itu mengecup punggung tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun terjungkal kembali berbaring ketika Sungmin menerjang memeluknya. "Wow, kau nakal"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan muka innocent nya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Cup~

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya ketika Sungmin mencium bibirnya. Oh ya ampun, gadisnya memang nakal.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Jung soo mengernyit, siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar rawatnya? Perasaan baru saja seorang suster keluar kamarnya setelah membantunya mandi dan sarapan...

Tapi jika itu suster atau Dokter, setelah mengetuk pintu mereka pasti langsung menyembulkan kepala mereka.

Jung soo mengendikan bahunya. Dari pada itu, ia harus mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mungkin saja itu pentingkan?

"Silahkan masuk" jawabnya.

Terdapat jeda beberapa saat sebelum pintu itu terbuka. Jungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang berada di ambang pintu. Dia sangat tahu.

"Sungjin, putriku" gumamnya pelan penuh dengan ketidak percayaan.

Gadis itu, Lee Sungjin. Ia menatap Jungsoo intens dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Umma" kata Sungjin dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

.

Sungmin cemberut. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke samping. Lebih menikmati pemandangan kota dari pada wajah tampan keka-tunangannya yang tengah menyetir.

Harusnya Sungmin pergi kerja, tapi Kyuhyun malah menariknya memasuki mobil tanpa memberi perlawanan.

"Aku pasti di pecat" gumam Sungmin. "Aish padahal aku sudah susah-susah mencari pekerjaan. Masa harus keluar" rancaunya. "Ini semua karena kau" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya menampilkan wajah santai.

"Tidak apa-apa keluar kerja. Beberapa hari lagi kau akan sangat sibuk" kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Sibuk apa?" tanyanya melongo.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang menyetir, dia sudah mencubit kedua pipi gadis disampingnya. "Mempersiapkan pernikahan kita"

"Apa? Ki-kita a-akan menikah?"

"Aku kan sudah melamarmu" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Tapi aku kira tidak secepat ini"

"Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku" kini Kyuhyun yang cemburut.

"Tentu saja mau" seru Sungmin. Ia merona ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah" Sungmin melipat tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sudah tahu, dan besok mereka datang kemari" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mereka merestui kita?

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Tentu saja"

Sungmin tersenyum tak di pungkiri hatinya merasa lega ternyata calon mertuanya sudah memberikan restu.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" balas Sungmin dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Oh, ini mobil siapa?"

"Mobilku"

"Oh. Eh, di Seoul kau tinggal dimana? Hotel?"

"Rumah, sayang"

Sungmin menangkup wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya sayang. Ish kenapa pria itu selalu membuat wajahnya memerah? Batin Sungmin.

"Kau punya rumah disini?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun berekpresi (-_-). "Tentu saja, sayang. Aku dan orang tuaku orang Korea. Tentu saja aku punya rumah disini"

"Oh iya heheh" cengir Sungmin menampilkan gigi kelincinya. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Kerumah sakit" Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin sekilas. "Aku ingin bertemu Ibumu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Disana Sungjin adiknya tengah berpelukan dengan sang Ibu yang duduk di atas ranjang. Tak ingin ketinggalan gadis 25 tahun itu berlari dan ikut memeluk adik dan Ibunya dengan menangis keras.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa kedua putrikku menjadi cengeng seperti ini?" Jungsoo mengusap kedua punggung putri kembarnya, ia pun ikut menangis.

Untung saja, ruang kamarnya yang di isi oleh 3 pasien termasuk dirinya itu tengah kosong. Jadi ia tidak khawtir akan ada orang yang di rawat bersamanya merasa terganggu oleh tangisan mereka.

Jungsoo terkejut ketika Sungjin yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun datang menemuinya. Sekarang, melihat ia berkumpul dengan kedua putrinya membuatnya bahagia.

"Sungjin, kau datang kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" seru Sungmin.

"Karena aku tahu kau sibuk dengan kekasihmu" balas Sungjin.

"Eh iya" seakan di ingatkan. Sungmin mengusap air matanya. Ia beranjak, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggengam tangan pria itu. "Umma, ini Kyuhyun"

Sungjin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungsoo, memberi kesempatan untuk ibunya melihat Kyuhyun.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun. Mantan suami Sungjin?"

Jungsoo dan Sungjin tertawa melihat ekpresi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terkejut. "Aku sudah menceritakannya semua pada Umma" celetuk Sungjin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Setelah itu, pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida, salam kenal Omoni" ujarnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum lembut. Wanita itu menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Jungsoo. Dengan gentle pula Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena baru menemuinya sekarang dan menjelaskan niatnya untuk menikahi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana denganmu sayang?" tanya Jungsoo pada Sungmin.

"Apa?" Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Umma tidak masalah. Nah, kau sendiri bagaimana sayang? Mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Umma, lihat jari manis Eonni" goda Sungjin.

Sungmin tambah merona dan menggemaskan membuat Kyuhyun Jungsoo dan Sungjin terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak menyangka kakak iparku adalah mantan suamiku" celetuk Sungjin membuat dirinya mendapat jitakan pelan dari Ibunya. Sungjin menunduk minta maaf sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Di ruang inap Jungsoo kini hanya ada dirinya, Sungjin dan Jongjin. Pria itu sedari tadi menunggu di luar karena tidak ingin menggangu keluarga yang tengah berkumpul. Dia juga sudah memperkenalkan diri pada Jungsoo jika ia adalah kekasih purtinya itu.

Jungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah manja putrinya itu. Dia sudah melewatkan begitu banyak waktu bersama Sungjin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sini?"

"Kenapa? Eomma tidak suka aku berada disini?"

Memang benar, Sungjin tidak pernah membaca atau menulis surat balasan untuk Sungmin. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Jawabannya hanya sederhana. Yaitu, Sungjin takut semakin merindukan Ibu dan kakaknya. Walau kenyataannya, rasa rindu itupun semakin besar.

Sungjin ingin sekali sering menemui Ibu dan kakaknya, ia bisa sangat bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika ia melakukannya, Sungjin tidak mau kembali ke keluarga angkatnya yang sudah mencurahkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah kepadanya. Siapa yang ingin berpisah kembali dengan keluarga sebenarnya?

Sampai, suatu hari ketika perceraiannya dengan Kyuhyun. Orang tua angkatnya menyuruhnya untuk menemui ibu dan kakaknya di Seoul. Mereka tidak apa-apa jika memang Sungjin ingin tinggal kembali bersama Ibu dan kakaknya, mereka pun mengerti. Tapi Sungjin tidak bisa seperti itu. Sungjin memeluk kedua orang tua angkatnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengatakan jika ia pun akan kembali bersama mereka.

Bukan hanya balas budi, tapi Sungjin pun menyayangi keluarga angkatnya. Jika Jungsoo mempunyai Sungmin untuk menemaninya sedangkan orang tua angkatnya mempunyai dirinya untuk menemani mereka.

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Tentu saja Eomma suka malah sangat senang. Eomma hanya bertanya, sayang"

Sungjin tersenyum. "Mungkin 3 bulan? entahlah" jelas Sungjin. Jungsoo mengecup kening putrinya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir untuk menjodohkan Eonni mu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungsoo penasaran. Sungjin memang menceritakannya semua dari bagaimana putrinya itu hidup dengan keluarga asuh sampai masalah pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang telah berakhir. Ia juga ingin tahu alasan Sungjin mengenai 'perjodohan' Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungjin menerawang jauh entah kemana. Ia tersenyum lalu melirik pada Jongjin yang memegang tangannya.

"Tadi aku sudah bercerita bukan pada Eomma? Ketika remaja aku gadis yang nakal. Pergi ke bar, mabuk-mabukan sampai aku tumbuh dewasa kebiasaan itu masih kulakukan. Suatu hari Appa Kim bilang jika aku akan di jodohkan, karena tidak mau membuatnya kecewa aku menerimanya"

Jungsoo masih mengelus kepala Sungjin penuh kasih sayang. "Hari itu tiba. Aku dan Kyuhyun bertemu" Sungjin mendongak menatap Ibunya. "Awal menikah kami mencoba untuk menjalankan peran kami sebagai sepasang suami istri namun ya... semuanya gagal. Aku sadar kami tidak bisa bersama. Kyuhyun sangat baik terlalu baik untukku dan lagian aku sudah cinta mati dengan pria ini" Sungjin mengangkat tangannya dan Jongjin yang erat berpegangan.

"Oh jadi aku pria yang tidak baik?" celetuk Jongjin.

Sungjin merengut pada Jongjin. "Kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama pria baik. Bedanya Kyuhyun memang takdir Eonniku dan Kau adalah takdirku" kata Sungjin membuat Jongjin merona.

"Omoni" Jongjin mengecup punggung tangan Jungsoo. "Siap mendapatkan satu menantu lagi?"

"Kau akan menikahiku?" pekik Sungjin menatap Jongjin dengan mata membulat. Jongjin mengendikan bahunya seakan tak perduli membuat Sungjin berseru lalu memukul bahu pria itu.

Jungsoo tersenyum, tak ada yang membuatnya begitu bahagia dari pada melihat kedua putrinya hidup bahagia. Sungmin sudah menemukan jodohnya dan sepertinya Sungjin pun akan segera menyusul Sungmin naik kepelaminan. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya bersyukur pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun ini lucu sekali" Sungmin mengangkat foto sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Itu foto Kyuhyun ketika masih kecil, kira-kira 2-3 tahunan. "Wah wajahmu tidak berubah"

"Tetap tampan kan?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura tak menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu berseru 'AAHH' lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Appo~" rengek Sungmin sembari menangkup kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengecup kening Sungmin lalu membawa gadis itu pada dekapannya. "Kira-kira anak kita akan mirip seperti siapa ya? Mirip denganku atau denganmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Padahal mereka belum menikah tapi Kyuhyun sudah berpikir untuk memiliki anak. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau, hanya ia terlalu tidak percaya akan keinginan Kyuhyun yang sama seperti keinginannya untuk segera memiliki seorang anak.

Sungmin sedikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Jika kita punya anak, kau ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Mau perempuan atau laki-laki aku tetep mencintainya" kata Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum. "Kalau kau?"

Sungmin balas tersenyum pada kekasihnya. "Sama sepertimu"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia mencium bibir Sungmin penuh semangat. Ciuman yang berubah semakin liar dan penuh nafsu.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita berusaha membuat anak?" kata Kyuhyun entang. Pria itu sangat menikmati saat-saat wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah.

"Nanti saja jika kita sudah menikah" cicit Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan malam kemarin?"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kini wajah cantik Sungmin sudah seperti tomat merah yang terlalu matang. Ia pun kembali menerjang bibir Sungmin. Membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di sofa dengan dirinya yang berada di atas.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Bisa terlihat pancaran cinta di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahimu" desis Kyuhyun sembari mengecup leher Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan buaian bibir Kyuhyun di titik sensitif pada lehernya. "Aku tidak menyangka aku menikahi seorang duda" candanya.

"YAH" Kyuhyun mengigit pelan leher Sungmin setelah berteriak, ia seperti seroang vampire sekarang.

"Akh" pekik Sungmin. Ia seakan tersengat aliran listrik, mengejutkan tapi ia menikmatinya. "Kyu~~"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memelas. Kyuhyun malah menunjukan wajah cemberutnya. "Oke aku memang duda, memang kenapa?" Sungmin senyum lima jari.

"Heheh~ kau sensitif sekali"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah elok kekasihnya itu. Ow, ini gawat.

"Aku memang duda. Walau status ku sudah pernah menikah, tapi kau gadis yang sudah merebut keperjakaanku kemarin malam" ucapnya dengan mimik sedih namun di balik itu gairahnya sudah membara.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. "Mwoya? Yah, aku juga kehilangan keperawananku tadi malam olehmu-mmft"

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin. Tersenyum di sela ciumannya, ia juga bisa merasakan Sungmin pun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuaman panjang mereka. Nafasnya dan nafas Sungmin saling memburu. Hawa panas memang sudah terasa membakar tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Masing-masing dalam otak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sama-sama sudah tidak sabar untuk mematenkan ikatan mereka di hadapan Tuhan dan hukum.

"Sayang~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita buat anak"

.

.

.

.

END

Yahayyy ini dia chapter 2nya.

Gimana? NC?

Karena banyak teman-teman yang minta naik rate dan nunggu NC nah aku bikin deh :P tapi maaf nya cmn bisa gitu doang. Kagak ahli bikin NC sih, aku kudu minta praktek ma Kyu dad dulu #digaplokMin xD

Banyak juga yang kaget dan katanya lucu karena Sungjin dan Jongjin heheh. Itu udah permintaan Ikha nya. Kembaran Sungmin itu Sungjin dan aku mikir siapa yang jadi pacarnya Sungjin ya udahlah karena sempet heboh 2JinShipper ya jadilah itu :P

oke. Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah review, fav, follow, yang udah kasih sarannya. Makasih juga buat teman-temen yang udah review di ff oneshoot aku yang kemaren Waiting. Jongmal Gomawo semuanya.

Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan #bungkuk2

Untuk ff selanjutnya masih dalam proses jadi mungkin agak lama tapi aku usahain ga lama-lama deh :P ga bisa di pastiin mana dulu yang keluar GS atau Yaoi soalnya idenya muncul bebarengan dan aku mood nullisnya jongkok :P

Still KyuMin, right? :D so pasti dong, KyuMin Always. Kibarin bendera KyuMin, JOYers.

Last. Review

Saranghaeeeeeee #Cup


	3. Chapter 3

"Min aku pulang"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sofa. Tangannya yang lincah segera melepaskan dasi yang melilit lehernya lalu melemparnya keatas meja.

"Min, Sungmin-ah" teriaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Sungmin masih memiliki telinga yang sehat, tidak mungkin kan gadis itu tidak mendengarnya berteriak memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Sungmi-" Kyuhyun berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pucuk surat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun merampas surat itu dan membukanya.

 _Hai Kyu._

 _Kau pasti baru pulang kerja kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau hanya perlu memanaskannya saja. :D_

 _Kyu_

 _Hari ini aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Maaf tidak berbicara langsung padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika dihapadanmu. Aku.. sudah lah._

 _Jaga kesehatan ya. Jangan malas untuk membersihkan mukamu itu agar tidak ada jerawat yang menghampiri :P_

 _Terimakasih sudah menemani hari-hariku selama 3 bulan ini dan mengajakku ke berbagai tempat di Amerika._

 _Terima kasih_

 _Selamat tinggal_

 _-Lee Sungmin-_

Ini tidak benar'kan? Tidak-tidak!

Seruan dalam diri Kyuhyun tidak merelakan Sungmin pergi. Tidak! Dan bagaimana bisa gadis itu pergi begitu saja?

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar yang di tempati Sungmin selama ia tinggal bersamanya. Kyuhyun menatap tiap sudut kamar Sungmin. Semuanya tertata rapi. "Sungmin" teriaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari, hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika tidak mendapati satu potong pun pakaian Sungmin disana.

Bunyi berisik di kamar mandi membuat Kyuhyun berharap jika Sungmin belum sempat meninggalkannya. Pintu kamar mandi perlahan terbuka.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sosok seorang gadis keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Bukan" katanya. "Ini aku Kyu"

"Sungjin" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya" Sungjin berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Long time no see"

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARRAYEO**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre : romance, drama**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), OOC**

 **THREESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu duduk di ranjang. Ia menatap sekali lagi surat di genggamannya lalu melipatnya kembali.

"Well, sepertinya kau tidak senang aku kembali"

Sungjin mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Menatap pria itu dengan senyum geli. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Shut up"

Sungjin tergelak dan bertepuk tangan. Selama mengenal Kyuhyun, Sungjin belum pernah mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara sekasar itu. "Aku rasa seseorang sedang patah hati"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungjin tajam. –Ya, itu aku puas?- seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungjin semakin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya seperti ingin mengigitnya. Ya tuhan, ini lucu sekali.

Sungjin berdeham. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Sungjin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Bagaimana Eonniku?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan surat Sungmin kedalam saku kemejanya. "Sempurna"

Sungjin tersenyum. Rencananya berhasil. Ia sungguh sangat senang. Ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa membahagiakan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Banyak yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku. Tapi sebelum itu" Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. "Terima kasih kau sudah mempertemukanku dengan kakakmu"

"Sama-sama" Sungjin tersenyum tulus. "So, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, ia tentu saja akan menyusul Sungmin ke Seoul. "There's many thing i will do, to your sister"

"Uhhh~~" sorak Sungjin. "Asal kau jangan macam-macam dengan kakakku. Dia masih sangat polos"

"Aku akan pertimbangkan" kata Kyuhyun bergurau. Sungjin terkekeh. "For starters..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungjin. "We divorce"

Sungjin menganga. "Seriously?"

"Sure"

"Yipiiiiii... aku akan bercerai" Sungjin berpekik girang. Ia berdiri dan bergerak abstrak dan melakukan ceremony.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat ada orang yang bahagia ketika akan bercerai" ejek Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ya. Kau melihatnya sekarang" Sungjin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mendial nomer satu yang langsung menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sungjin meletakkan ponselnya di telinga. Tak lama sambungan itu terhubung dan Sungjin kembali berteriak. "Jongjinnn. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan berceraiii.. yeyyyy"

.

.

.

.

.

Present day

Ribuah orang berbaur di pintu kedatagan luar negeri. Kyuhyun beruntung karena tubuhnya yang tinggi hingga dia hanya perlu menengokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan sang istri yang telah menunggu.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sungmin berpekik sembari meloncat-loncat.

Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung bergegas. Ia membenarkan letak tas punggunggungnya dan menarik koper sedang miliknya.

"APPAA"

Seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun berlari secepat yang ia bisa menghampiri ayahnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menyambut tubuh mungil putrinya.

"APPA" teriaknya lagi sembari tertawa ketika ia sudah berhasil berada di pelukan ayahnya. "Miss youu" serunya sembari memberi beribu kecupan di seluruh wajah ayahnya.

"Miss u too, Minhyunnie baby" bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika tubuhnya di peluk dari samping. Ya ampun, dia melupakan istrinya.

"Melupakanku" Sungmin cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Minhyun yang melihat tingkah ibunya terkekeh dan mempererat rangkulannya pada leher ayahnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tergelak. Ia memeluk balik Sungmin dengan satu tangan dan mengecup kening istrinya. "I miss you"

"Yeah, miss yu tu" kata Sungmin dengan pengucapan yang salah.

Jika tidak ingat mereka berada di bandara, Kyuhyun sudah menerjang dan mengulum bibir Sungmin. Sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. "I love you"

"Ya ya ya Lop tu yu"

"Hihihi Love you too" Minhyun membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin memajukan bibirnya, membuat suami dan anaknya semakin tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Mobil audy hitam yang di tumpangi Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan putri mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tengah asik melihat Minhyun yang terlihat tak terganggu karena sedang memainkan sebuah boneka oleh-oleh dari Kyuhyun.

"Appa, princess cantik tidak?" tanya Minhyun sembari memperlihatkan boneka barbie yang memakai gaun pink pada Kyuhyun.

"Cantik. Tapi masih cantikan Minhyunnie kok" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja" jawab Minhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Minhyun yang memang duduk di pangkuannya. Putrinya itu kembali tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya.

Kyuhyun menengok pada Sungmin. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala istirnya dan menggengam tangan Sungmin yang berada di pahanya. Ia pun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu asyik menikmati suasana tenang ini sembari melihat takjub perkembangan putri mereka.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Perasaan baru kemarin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menangis bahagia ketika kelahiran Minhyun dan kini putri mereka sudah duduk di bangku Taman kanak-kanak.

"Sekarang berapa hari?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"3 hari" jawab Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin agak lama. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin. "Maaf, untuk kali ini juga aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama"

Sungmin tersenyum mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik" ucapnya.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin agar kita bisa berkumpul kembali" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Butuh satu tahun enam bulan untuk Kyuhyun bisa membuka sebuah cabang perusahaan Ayahnya di Seoul. Tujuannya selain untuk melebarkan sayap ke negara-negara Asia di mulai dari tanah kelahirannya. Kyuhyun pun bisa tinggal di Seoul bersama Sungmin. Ia sangat mengerti walau Sungmin sangat menikmati tinggal di Amerika tapi wanita itu selalu berpikir untuk bisa bersama Jungsoo yang berada di Seoul.

Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah karena selama di Amerika Sungmin jarang sekali bersosialisi dengan tetangga yang lain karena masalah bahasa. Sungmin pernah belajar khursus untuk bisa fasih berbahasa inggris namun Sungmin mengeluh pusing dan menyerah.

Maka dari itu, sehari setelah merayakan ulang tahun Minhyun yang pertama. Kyuhyun membawa istri dan anaknya untuk kembali ke Korea.

Sampai 6 bulan yang lalu. Ayahnya meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengurus ini dan itu masalah anak cabang perusahaan baru yang akan di buka di jepang. Karena itu Kyuhyun sibuk bolak balik Amerika-Jepang dan akan kembali ke Seoul 2 bulan sekali dan itu hanya beberapa hari, paling lama seminggu. Dan untuk kali ini Sungmin harus puas dengan 3 hari bersama Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari belum muncul ketika Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Wanita itu meraih dress tidurnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memakainya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika mencoba berdiri, daerah selangkaannya terasa sakit. Tak apa toh sebentar lagi juga rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Sungmin tak keberatan di gempur habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun semalaman walau ya Sungmin akui ia sedikit kewalahan.

Semalaman ya!

Blush~

Wajah Sungmin merah merona. Ya, tadi malam Kyuhyun memang membuatnya gila.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar kamar mandi setelah ritual mandinya selesai dengan pakaian rumah yang sudah terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Andwae" pekik Sungmin tertahan ketika melihat putrinya, Minhyun yang akan membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Ia bergegas memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya lalu berbisik. "Jangan bangunkan Appa dulu eoh, lihat tidur Appa lelap sekali kan?"

Minhyun menggangguk. "Appa pasti lelah karena perjalanan kemarin ya. Tapi Umma"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Appa tidur tidak pakai baju? Memang tidak dingin?"

Eh?

Sungmin terkekeh kaku. "Ah itu.. itu.. emm kan pake selimut jadi tidak dingin iya itu heheh"

Minhyun beroh ria sedangkan Sungmin mengelus dadanya lega. Syukurlah putrinya tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Appa tidur, lalu kita memasak makanan kesukaan Appa?" usul Sungmin yang di angguki semangat oleh Minhyun.

"Oke" cengir Minhyun.

.

.

.

Kebun binatang.

Salah satu tempat wisata yang Minhyun ingin kunjungi jika ayahnya pulang. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung menuruti keinginan putrinya itu.

Jadialah keluarga kecil itu kini sudah berada di pintu masuk kebun binatang. Minhyun tampak antusias. Gadis kecil itu memakai kostum macan tutul satu set dengan topinya dengan rambut di kuncir 2. Sungguh sangat imut. Banyak orang-orang yang menghampiri dan meminta izin Kyuhyun hanya untuk sekedar mencubit gemas pipi putrinya atau berfoto.

Ya! Ketika akan pergi, Minhyun merengek ingin memakai kostum macan tutul. Jadi keluarga kecil itu berhenti terlebih dahulu di supermarket dan berkeliling mencari kostum yang Minhyun inginkan.

"Senang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Minhyun yang berada di gendongannya.

Minhyun tersenyum sangat lebar lalu berteriak. "SANGAAT SENANGGG" kemudian mencium gemas pipi Appanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tergelak melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Appa, ayo kita naik gajah" ajak Minhyun manja.

"Kajja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eitt" Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. "Bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu?" Sungmin memperlihatkan tas yang ia bawa sedari tadi. "Umma sudah membuatkan bekal"

"Tapi nanti naik gajak ya. Sama Umma terus sama Appa" kata Minhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Sama Appa saja ya, Umma takut"

"Shireo. Sama Umma sama Appa juga" ucap Minhyun final. "Appa appa, disana itu kosong" heboh Minhyun menunjuk tempat teduh di taman yang di tengahnya terdapat danau kecil. Disana juga banyak keluarga-keluarga lain yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

Sungmin masih mematung memikirkan bagaimana menuruti keinginan Minhyun yang mengharuskan Sungmin menaiki gajah. Wanita satu anak itu malah sibuk dengan ketakuatannya.

Sebuah kecupan di kening dan rangkulan di bahunya membuat Sungmin tersadar. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Jangan khawatir. Ada Suami tampanmu ini" ujar Kyuhyun narsis membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengecup kening Minhyun yang sudah tidur terlelap, dengan baju tidur yang dikenakanya. Minhyun tertidur di perjalanan, untungnya sebelum pulang mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu, jadi Sungmin tidak terlalu khawatir karena Minhyun tidak tidur dengan perut kosong.

Putrinya itu memang hiperaktif. Ketika di kebun binatang tadi, Minhyun berlari kesana-kemari, meminta naik ini dan itu. Seperti naik gajah misalnya dan Sungmin pun dengan gemetaran menuruti keinginan putrinya. Namun kegugupan Sungmin tak berlangsung lama saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dan Minhyun dari belakang. Memegangi mereka berdua supaya tidak terjatuh. My Husband is My Hero.

Banyak lagi hal-hal yang dilakukan Minhyun. Berfoto dengan berbagai binatang dan yang paling membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jawdrop adalah Minhyun meminta untuk bisa memelihara anak macan tutul. Hell, No. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di buat frustrasi ketika membujuk Minhyun.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang Minhyun dan keluar kamar. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Bukan-bukan, Kyuhyun bukan sedang bekerja. Ia tidak pernah menodai hari liburnya dengan urusan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun sedang melihat-lihat kembali foto yang ia dan Sungmin ambil ketika di kebun binatang.

"Aku suka yang itu"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati istri cantiknya sudah duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap pada layar laptopnya lagi.

"Aku juga suka"

Itu foto mereka bertiga dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpose bbuing-bbuing sedangkan Minhyun tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita cetak yang ini"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sungmin ikut melihat-lihat foto yang lainnya juga. Ia berhenti ketika merasakan sapuan lidah Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Dan tak lama Sungmin pun merasakan rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Geli" rengek Sungmin.

"Jinja? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kyuhyun kini mengecup lalu menghisap kulit tengkuknya. Membuat Sungmin melenguh sembari memejamkan mata. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Molla~ eungh"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia terus saja melakukan hal yang sama dengan mencari spot-spot yang lain. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh dan bersandar pasrah pada sandaran sofa ketika Kyuhyun beralih mengecup lehernya.

"Aku mau lagi"

"Kemarin malam kan sudah" jawab Sungmin susah payah karena Kyuhyun masih melakukan servicenya.

"Ingin lagi, ya" Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang di buat seimut mungkin dan itu malah membuat Sungmin tergelak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kyuhyun merajuk. "Aku ingin ituuu~"

Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya geli. Ia mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas lalu merangkulkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. "Geurae" Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga suaminya. "Tapi aku tidak mau di sofa. Aku ingin di kamar saja"

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dengan warna pink yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Apalagi Kyuhyun kini menatapnya sembari menyeringai mesum. Tak menunggu lama, kini Sungmin sudah berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

Well, sepertinya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan menikmati malam panasnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu. Kini Kyuhyun harus kembali ke Amerika. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun memang harus pergi dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

Keluarga kecil itu kini sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sembari menunggu keberangkatan Kyuhyun. Minhyun sedang asik memakan marshmellow kesukaannya. Gadis kecil itu duduk diapit oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dari tangan istrinya lalu mengelap pinggiran bibir putrinya yang belepotan karena permen kenyal itu. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Ah! Kyuhyun memang sosok ayah yang mengagumkan.

Sungmin menggengam tangan Kyuhyun, merangkul lengan suaminya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusak rambut Sungmin. "Tidak rela melihatku pergi lagi?"

"Sangat tidak rela" Sungmin menganguk imut. Ia melepas rangkulannya di lengan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba membuat suaminya sedikit terkejut karena melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang mencari sesuatu di tas yang Sungmin bawa.

"Mencari apa?"

"Seomul"

"Eoh?"

Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang menghias wajah cantiknya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak panjang kecil di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Por yu" kata Sungmin dengan bahasa asing.

"For you Umma. For you" ralat Minhyun. Sungmin mengecup gemas pipi gembul putrinya.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun membulak-balikkan kotak itu. "Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. "Arrayeo. Memangnya aku harus menunggu hari ulang tahunmu ketika akan memberikan hadiah" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Boleh ku buka?" Sungmin menganguk.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat dengan jelas melihat hadiah pemberian Sungmin. "I..ini" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan penuh ketidak percayaan.

Namun istrinya menampilkan senyuman yang sangat lebar. "Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiah dariku?" tanya Sungmin dengan bangga.

Srett

Cup

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat Kyuhyun menariknya kemudian detik berikutnya ia merasakan bibirnya disapa oleh bibir suaminya. Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibir Sungmin kemudian melepasnya. Ia masih ingat dan sadar jika dirinya berada di tempat umum.

Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Mengecup kening istrinya lama. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin.

"Apa kau suka?"

Kini, Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin gemas sama seperti Sungmin mencium pipi Minhyun. "Tentu saja, sayang. Bagaimana kau berpikir aku tidak suka eoh? dasar" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin lalu menatap benda –hadiah Sungmin- lagi.

Hadiah itu atau benda itu sebenarnya bukan hal yang WAH. Hanya sebuah tespack. Yang menampilkan garis dua berwarna merah. Dan Kyuhyun tahu arti garis merah itu. Sungmin hamil.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu" jawabnya.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Sungmin tersenyum lima jari. "Satu minggu setelah kau pergi. Aku merasa tidak enak badan lalu setiap pagi selalu muntah. Aku pikir aku hamil. Lalu aku membeli itu dan ya aku memang hamil" kata Sungmin riang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang aku memberi tahumu" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia lalu merengkuh tubuh istrinya. Dasar, Sungmin selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun berbisik. "Nae sarang"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Saranghae nae yeobo"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap perut Sungmin yang masih rata. "Disini ada bayi kecil kita"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di perutnya. "Iya"

Kali ini Sungmin memegang kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun. "Nah Appa. Jangan lama-lama di luar negeri dan cepat kembali, arraseo?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang di buat garang namun gagal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh namun seketika itu terhenti saat Sungmin mengecup dan bahkan memagut bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, istrinya benar-benar. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin yang terlebih dulu memagut bibirnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin membalas perbuatan istrinya namun sebelum rencananya terealisasikan Sungmin sudah melepas pagutannya.

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ini didepan umum" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah merona membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"Minhyun tidak diajak?" seru Minhyun yang ternyata sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan marsmellow. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tergelak lalu Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kecil putrinya.

Kyuhyun bahagia. Ia menikahi Sungmin adalah kebahagian terbesar dan itu bertambah ketika ia mendapatkan Minhyun. Dan kini kebahagiannya pun bertambah kembali, Sungmin hamil dan dalam waktu 7 bulan, malaikat kecil keduanya dan Sungmin akan hadir. Kyuhyun tak sabar, sebelum itu ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa menemani Sungmin dan Minhyun menyambut si kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Taraaa... ini lah sequel Arrayeo.. maaf ya jika hanya seadanya.. maaf jg blm bisa publish ff yg baru padahal aku udah bilang ga akan lama2 ternyata ehh lama jg ya keinginan tak sesuai kenyataan #plak (apalah ini?) Wkwkwk mian mian jadi curcol :p

Makasih buat chingudeul yg udah kasih review, fav follownya.. saranghae all

Oke lah.. last mind to review?


End file.
